ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Day of Farewell
is the 29th episode of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on October 21st, 2006.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/029.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Day of Farewell" Synopsis After receiving a message to return to M78, Mirai spends one last day with everyone in GUYS before going off to face an incredibly powerful robot known as Imperializer. Plot Receiving the Ultra Sign informing him to return to the Land of Light, Ultraman Mebius is confronted by Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra who inform Mebius that a great threat is approaching the Earth, one that Mebius is not ready to fight against. Despite Ultra Mother and Ultra Father informing him that another Ultra is also on the way to combat the threat in his place, Mebius is persistant in staying on Earth to protect it per his duties, but is warned by Ultra Father that if he stays and fights the threat, then he will die. Back on Earth, Mirai is now concerned on what to do, all while being reminded of the time he spent with GUYS. The next day, Mirai proceeds to spending the entire day with each individual member of GUYS doing all sorts of good deeds for them: *For Teppei, Mirai makes him Curry for Breakfast, in his own Mansion. After doing so, Mirai gives him a claw with a fire symbol painted on it. *For Konomi, Mirai substitutes for her at her former Preschool. After doing so, Mirai gives her a wooden bunny with a fire symbol painted on it.. *For Marina, Mirai fixes up her Motorcycle for when she'll enter the Grand Prix. After doing so, Mirai gives her a necklace with a fire symbol painted on it. *For George, Mirai plays Soccer with him and a few kids. After doing so, Mirai gives him another necklace with a fire symbol painted on it. With each individual gift that he presents GUYS with, he calls them "Good Luck Charms," much to their confusion. Later that day, the other members of GUYS discuss Mirai's unusual behavior and the gifts he gave them all, to which Konomi (and the other members) fear that Mirai is going to quit GUYS. The next day, Ryu (who had the day off) takes Mirai with him and together they have a picnic. Hoping to get some answers, Ryu questions Mirai for his recent behavior. However before Mirai can explain, the threat that Ultra Father and Ultra Mother eluded to finally appears. A Giant Robot named "Imperializer" teleports into the middle of the city in which Ryu and Mirai were having their picnic. Discovering the robot as well, GUYS is also called into action just as the Robot begins attacking the city, causing destruction and panic throughout. Despite GUYS's best efforts though, their weapons and completely ineffective to Imperializer's armor, who shrugs them off and downs their Gun Phoenix with ease. Despite the warnings from Father and Mother, Mirai disobeys them and after saying goodbye to Ryu, transforms into Ultraman Mebius right in front of him just in time to rescue GUYS from crashing. Mebius then goes to confront the Robot himself, but as predicted by Father and Mother, Imperializer vastly outclasses Mebius in battle, with only a few blasts from his Shoulder Cannons and his Three-Twin Gatling Gun easily downing Mebius. Even after blasting the robot with his Mebium Ray, the Imperialzer regenerates the damage and continued to beat down Mebius. Out of desperation, Mebius then transformed into his Brave Mode and managed to slice off the robot's arm, but the Imperializer reassembled it's arm back on and it transformed into a giant sword as well, once again outclassing the Ultra. Suddenly just as the Imperializer was coming in for the finishing blow, a Stray Laser blasted its Sword Arm, destroying it. To Mebius and GUYS's shock, the ray came from the other Ultra who was sent to Earth: Ultraman Taro! To Taro's misfortune however, he is too late in saving Mebius, who disappears just as his Color Timer nearly ends. Taro is also unable to deal with Mebius and is forced to pick up where he left off when the Imperializer regenerates a new arm and proceeds to battling the Veteran Ultra. Being more experienced, Ultraman Taro manages to put up and much better fight than Mebius did, managing to destroy its top half with the Stroium Ray. However before he could finished off the robot, the Imperializer teleported away. Ryu, having witnessed everything, goes off on his own to see if Mirai is still alive. Among the wreckage from the Imperializer's damage in the city, Ryu curses himself out for talking so negatively about Mebius ever since GUYS was re-formed, all while screaming for Mirai to respond out of desperation. Finally, Ryu manages to find a very hurt and unconscious Mirai in the middle of the wreckage and he goes to make sure that's he still alive. Suddenly a large piece of debris falls on top of both of them, leaving their fates ambiguous. Cast Heroes *Ultraman Mebius **Normal **Brave Mode *GUYS *Lim Eleking (cameo) *Ultraman Taro Monsters *Imperializer Notes *Ryu finally learns Ultraman Mebius's true identity in this episode. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes